The Human Life Line Computer
by Nanko
Summary: This story was inspired by the PotF episode with the device that makes people older. Pairings: PhilKeely, Orig. Character - Angie, Rated: T (drug use). Not suitable for children 12 and under. First fic ever, NO FLAMES! go easy!


The Human Life Line Computer

Summary: Keely and Angie are excited, when Phil shows them his newest gadget from the future. It's a computer that is able to scan a person's DNA and show them their future. Keely becomes a veterinarian and Phil becomes a wealthy lawyer. But wait. Why can't it show Angie's future? Does something happen? And will Phil and Keely like their friend's outcome?

Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future or any of the bands or songs written here.

"Come on Phil," said an anxious Keely, "what is it?"

"You'll see in a minute." Phil replied, opening the door to his room."Hurry up! I have band practice in thirty minutes! If I don't see this thing soon, I am not going to be happy!" Angie play threatened.

"Hang on." was Phil's reply, as he closed the door behind him.

Phil walked up to the covered futuristic gadget, and pulled off the cover. Angie and Keely both had confused looks on their face.

"It's"

"A computer!" Angie said, cutting of Keely.

"Not just a computer, the H.L.L. Computer!"

"The what?"

"Excuse me?"

"The H.L.L., or Human Life Line Computer, can scan anyone's DNA and tell the person their future!" Phil said proudly.

"Well, let's see if this baby works! Fire her up Phil!" Angie excitingly said.

Phil turned on the computer, as the two girls watched it boot up.

"Now, watch this." Phil instructed.

He pulled out a strand of his hair, and placed it on a paper sized platform. He pushed the button 'scan' and within five minutes, his future appeared on the screen. The two girls looked on in amazement.

"Let's see what will become of me when I'm 27."

Phil typed in the number 27, and his 27 year old future popped up.

"Hmm, it says, 'Wealthy lawyer, with veterinarian for wife." Keely read.

"Let's see what your future is Keely." Angie suggested.

Keely plucked a strand of hair and handed it to Phil. He brushed off his hair, replacing it with Keely's. He punched in the number 27, and hit the 'scan' button.

"Yours says, oooh! 'Veterinarian, with wealthy lawyer for a husband." Angie read.

Phil and Keely looked at each other, blushing.

"I better get going, don't want to be late for practice. I'll leave you two love birds alone." Angie teased as she left the room.

"Wait! We didn't get to see her future!" Keely said.

"Don't worry, I got a strand of her hair before she left."

"Put it on!"

Phil took Keely's hair strand off the platform, while putting Angie's on. He again typed 27, and pushed 'scan'. But the screen was blank.

"Huh. Maybe I did something wrong."

He repeated the process, but still nothing had come up. Then he tried putting in 37, 47, 57, and 67. The screen stayed completely blank.

"Maybe if I clicked this 'Whole Life' link, we'll find out what happened."

"Okay. But Phil, I'm worried that something bad happened." Keely said.

Phil nodded. He could here the nervousness in her voice. He took a deep breathe and clicked the link and began reading.

"Age 18: Band records first album. Experiments with pot."

Keely gasped.

"Age 19: Band puts out first music video, "Daddy". Becomes over night star, and changes name to Polly Lithium. Befriends Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance. Continues smoking pot.

Age 20: Band accepts five Grammy's and three Moon men for first album. Way attends both events with Angie. Both deny any romantic relationship. Begins experimenting with heroin."

"No! Angie, stop!" Keely yells at the screen.

"Age 21: Second album comes out in No.1 spot on the Billboard. Continues weed and heroin. Begins relationship with Way.

Age 22: Wins more awards for second album, is engaged to Way.

Age 23: Releases third album entitled 'Naked Cousin'. Weds Way, friend Keely is Maid of Honor, and Phil as Bridesman. Goes on honeymoon to Paris. Countines drug abuse.

Age 24: Goes to doctor because of upper stomach pains. Is diagnosed with Kurt Syndrome, after Kurt Cobain who had similar stomach pains. Given morphine to help pain. Five months later, attends Phil and Keely's wedding, goes on second honeymoon to Italy, comes back to put on a huge televised concert called 'A 70's Revival', with many bands and singers such as Linkin Park, The Used, A.F.I., Green Day, Bowling For Soup, Scissor Sisters, Destiny's Child, Usher, her band The Breeders, My Chemical Romance, Modest Mouse, Franz Ferdinand, Joss Stone, Evanescence, the Von Bondies, Christina Aguleria, Jennifer Love Hewitt, Puddle Of Mudd, Nickelback and Fountains Of Wayne. Becomes hooked on morphine.

Age 25: Slips into deep depression and is hospitalized for two weeks with crucial stomach pains. Way stays with her all two weeks. Is released and tries to give up drug addiction but fails."

"Oh Angie."

"Age 26: Releases fourth album as big a hit as previous three. O.D.'s on morphine, and revived at hospital. Announces to media that she has been a junkie for the past eight years. Is sent to rehab, but is back on drugs after a week. Record sales drop, but go back up again to what they were.

Age 27: Performs with band on MTV's The Breeders: Unplugged/Nirvana Tribute, with special guests, Foo Fighters. The TV special includes performances of original songs and Nirvana, covers. Two month's later, O.D.'s on heroin, and is rushed to hospital with Way. Doctors unable to save her. Best friends, Phil and Keely Diffy attend memorial service, much like Kurt Cobain's, through tears, heartbroken and grief stricken Way gives heart wrenching eulogy."

Phil looks sadly over at Keely, who is wiping her teary eyes. Phil wraps his arms around Keely, comforting her while she cries on his shoulder.

"Phil, what are we going to tell her?"

"We have to tell her the truth."

Phil and Keely then leave Phil's home, and set out to find Angie. They eventually find her in an abandoned warehouse. They see her performing with her band. Angie sees Phil and Keely watching her and smiles. They manage to smile back. As the song ends, Angie walks over to her friends.

"Well, if it isn't Phil and the Misses. What's up?" Angie greets them cheerfully.

"Angie, we need to tell you something." Keely says.

"You might want to sit down for this." said Phil.

The three teens walk over to two large crates. Angie sits on one, Keely and Phil on the other.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Angie asks.

Phil takes a deep breath.

"You're going to die at 27." Phil says.

"What?" Angie asks, not believing him.

Phil then explains what happened, and the rest of her life. Angie is shocked, to say the least.

"So besides the drugs, I live a pretty cool life. And I marry Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance! That is so cool!" Angie says smiling.

"Angie!" Keely yells, "Weren't you paying attention? You're going to die because of nine years of drug abuse!"

"Yeah, and if I don't do those drugs, all that cool stuff won't happen to me and I'll never end up with Gerard!" Angie argued.

"Angie, you don't need pot, morphine or heroin for all that stuff to happen. All that and more might happen if you don't do drugs." Phil reasoned.

Angie was silent, but then she began smiling.

"You're right. I won't smoke pot and I won't do heroin." Angie claimed boldly.

And eventually, everything happen just like the computer said it would; only Angie was drug free. Unfortunately, in the end Angie was killed in a plane crash at 27, and Gerard committed suicide shortly after.

Fin


End file.
